First Chapters of Summer at Camp
by TeachingGods
Summary: It was brought to my attention that the first few chapters of Summer at Camp were gone. I am posting them here. READ THIS BEFORE SUMMER AT CAMP or some things might not make sense.
1. Chapter 1

Frank knocks on the door of the Hades cabin fully expecting his girl to answer. He's not really expecting Nico to answer in his underwear.

"Morning," Nico says, as he runs his hand over his face, "Come on in."

"So this is how you plan to run around in front of my girlfriend?" Frank asks, as he steps inside.

Nico runs his hands through his hair now and says, "She's my little sister, grow up."

About that time, Hazel comes out of the bathroom. She has on her orange camp shirt and panties but she forgot her shorts. When she sees Frank she screams, "Frank, get out I'm not dressed."

"Me, but Nico is out here too," he says, as he turns around.

"He's my brother," she tells him then pulls on her shorts. "OK, you can turn around she says."

He walks over and gives her a kiss then says, "I guess I just have to get used to the idea of you two living together."

"You don't give a thought to any of your brothers and sisters in the Ares cabin do you?" Nico asks, as he makes his bed.

"Of course not, but I don't walk around in front of them in just my underwear either. Just like I didn't in the Fifth Cohort," Frank says.

"Well duh, they weren't your family," Hazel says.

"I don't think I'd want to see many Ares girls in their underwear anyway," Nico says with a laugh.

"So all of them are off the list?" Frank says with a chuckle.

"That's a yes," Nico tells him.

Once the Hades kids and Frank get to the dining pavilion, many of the other cabins are already there chatting about Percy and Annabeth and looking at wedding pictures. After about ten minutes, all of the cabins seem to be there except for the Poseidon cabin.

"Where's Tyson," Nico asks Leo who was there with the Hephaestus cabin when the Hades group arrived.

"He stopped by early this morning and said he was going to get river stones for the room. I told him we'd probably have to use something else to get it done on time, but he went anyway," Leo explains.

"Any ideas?" Nico continues.

"Oh I always have ideas," Leo says then pulls out his own blueprint.

Once Mr. D. gets everyone's attention, he turns control over to Chiron for morning announcements.

"We had a very eventful day yesterday," Chiron starts, "As you all know Percy and Annabeth were married. It was very lovely, and I'm sure those of your fellow campers who attended will share details. I believe there are pictures circulating as well." Someone at the Aphrodite table holds up a photo album to confirm, so Chiron continues, "Grover and Juniper became engaged yesterday afternoon, so everyone please be sure to give them your best. Clarisse and Chris also decided to be wed."

"No freakin' way," someone yells.

Chris raises a finger to get Chiron's permission to speak then stands and says, "Clarisse and I are very happy and looking forward to getting married and making a life together."

"Just be careful," someone from cabin five shouts, "She sleeps with Lamer you know."

"I do not," Clarisse says glaring at her own siblings for making fun of her.

"I for one am very happy for both of you," Piper says without everyone else realizing she's charm speaking them.

"Cheers for Chris and Clarisse," someone from the Apollo cabin shouts resulting in a cheer from everyone.

"Thank you," Chris mouths to Piper with a smile.

"Meant it," she mouths back.

"Yes, yes, cheers to Carter and Candice," Mr. D. mumbles.

"That's getting really old Dad," Dakota says then forces down a swallow of Diet Coke.

"In other news, Reyna, Will, and Katie will be leaving for California after breakfast this morning. We wish then a safe journey and a wonderful summer of learning and sharing. We have enjoyed having you here this week, and we look forward to learning much from Dakota, Frank and Hazel who will be staying here this summer, to share your Roman customs with us." Many people shout goodbyes and good lucks until Chiron clears his throat. "I am also pleased to announce that Tyson, son of Poseidon and Nico, son of Hades will be staying with us this summer. I'm not sure where Tyson is this morning, but Mr. di Angelo welcome back."

Nico raises his hand and says, "Thanks."

"I have also been informed that Nico, Tyson, Leo, and Frank will be working on a building project in cabin three this weekend and would welcome any offers of help. Leo would you like to fill us in on what you need?"

"Thank you, Chiron. Since Tyson is here this summer, we are building a bedroom for the newlyweds and we want to get it done by Sunday night or early Monday at the latest. If anyone wants to help build or decorate, please stop by," Leo says then sit back down to his breakfast.

"One last item, although most definitely not the least, Thalia, Huntress of Artemis will be with us until Monday morning. Thalia, as always, it's wonderful to see you," Chiron says with a smile.

"Thank you Chiron. It's good to see everyone," Thalia says with a smile.

Once breakfast is about finished, Leo, Frank and Nico start going over Leo's blueprint, when Chris joins them. "Count me in guys," he says.

"Maybe we should just head over there and finalize what we need," Nico says.

"Let's go," Leo agrees then leads the way.

When the guys enter the cabin, they are shocked to find a huge pile of river stones already in the room. "How does he do it?" Leo asks in shock about how Tyson can do so much, so quickly.

"He is a Cyclops," Nico reminds his friend.

"Hello everyone," Tyson says coming through the doorway again with a huge bag of stones slung over his shoulder.

"Tyson my man, these stones are great," Nico says, as he struggles to pick up one of the medium sized ones.

"Do we need more?" Tyson asks.

"Doubt it," Leo says, as Tyson pours out the latest load, "We should wait and see before you get more."

"OK, where do we start?" Tyson says anxious to get started.

Leo whips out his tape measure and says, "We need a frame."

Jason and Piper walk with Reyna, Will, and Katie to the top of Half-Blood hill to see them off to the airport. "We'll be there Tuesday," Jason says giving Reyna a hug.

"I'll let everyone know," she says then shakes Piper's hand, "Please remind Dakota how confident we are of his representing us this summer. I'm afraid I hurt his pride a little yesterday."

"I'll talk to him," Jason agrees.

"You OK Will?" Piper asks, since he seems a little down which is unlike him.

"Yeah," he says but not very convincingly.

"We should run," Reyna says then leads Will and Katie down to the waiting taxi.

"Wonder what's up with him?" Jason says.

"I think it has something to do with how his dad and Reyna were acting yesterday," Piper tells him.

"You don't really think they did anything, do you?" he asks.

"Does it matter, Will likes Reyna. It still had to hurt," she explains.

"I didn't know Will likes Reyna?" Jason says in surprise.

"_Men_," she says rolling her eyes then takes his hand to head back into camp.

"Don't _men _me. I'm not a goddess of love like you are," he defends.

"It doesn't take one to see things that obvious," she says then heads toward Rachel's cave to find Thalia.


	2. Chapter 2

The guys have been working hard all morning, and the frame for the room is pretty much finished. Chris and Frank have gone to mix up some mortar, so they can start placing stones, while Tyson is out looking for shells to insert randomly for a more nautical look, as if a bedroom in Poseidon's cabin needs to look any more nautical. Nico and Leo are installing support for a drop ceiling while they wait for everyone to get back.

"So yesterday," Leo asks trying to sound casual, "You said you heard something about a girl."

"After you talked to Lady Iris," Nico says as he tries to shift a board into place, "I heard Iris tell Fleecy that Crystal likes you."

"Impossible, she glares at me every time I see her," Leo tells him.

"Then why did her mom say she secretly wished you'd grab her butt again?" Nico asks just as the board snaps into place.

"So she could punch me again?" Leo guesses.

"I don't think so," Nico says grabbing the next board.

"If you're wrong," Leo says now helping him place the board, "She'll kill me."

"I'm not suggesting you grab her butt again, but you should ask her out."

"She's too hot to give me the time of day Nico," Leo says now making excuses to forget it.

"She's hot alright, but don't sell yourself short," Nico tells him.

"But I am short," Leo says with a grin.

"I thought we were going to get serious about girls this summer," Nico says now giving the current board a good pound of his fist.

"You're sure her mom said that," Leo asks.

"Positive," Nico says, as this board too snaps into place.

"If she punches me," Leo says shaking his head.

"She won't punch you," Nico assures him, "Now hand me that last board."

* * *

Jason and his sister decide to go for a walk in the woods, while Piper is working on something with her cabin mates. "You seemed to get along pretty well with Dad yesterday," he says, as they walk.

"It was one of our better days," she agrees.

"I wish I had as close a relationship with him as you do," he tells her.

"You're kidding right?" she asks in disbelief, "Dad respects you way more than he does me."

"You can play around with Dad. I can't do that," he tells her.

"I think he's just gotten used to the fact that I'm going to speak my mind. After all, what's he going to do turn me back into a tree? I think Artemis would get pissed at him if he tried that again," she tells him.

"Still, I find it hard to even talk with Dad. He's so serious all the time," he complains.

"Some of that is the difference between Zeus and Jupiter, but I will tell you this. Juno isn't going to let him touch you no matter how many times he threatens it. He won't risk pissing her off because of you again. Creating you with mom got him in enough trouble with her," she tells him.

"So what are you suggesting, I backtalk Dad?" he asks.

"Hades no, I'm not suggesting that," she says with chuckle, "But don't let him push you around either. Don't back down just because he's pissed, if he's wrong. He might not admit it outright, but he does eventually recognize when he's wrong."

"I wish I was as strong, as my big sister Thalia," he says with a smile.

"This from a boy who was raised by a wolf," he says then hugs him.

* * *

"Hi guys," Jake says when he pops into cabin 3 late in the afternoon to see how things are going.

"Hey bro," Leo says, "Come to help."

"Actually, I came to measure," he says, "Some of us have been working on a little project for the room."

"What is it?" Nico asks curiously.

"A bed," Jake tells him.

"So you need help measuring then," his brother asks.

"That'd be great," Jake says, and Leo takes one end of his brother's tape measure.

When Jake measures floor to ceiling as well, Chris says, "Does it fold up or something?"

"No," Jake says but nothing more.

"So are you going to tell us about it?" Nico asks.

"No, you'll have to wait until it's done," Jake says with a grin then heads back to the bunker.

Crystal stops in just after Jake leaves. "Hi, can I come in?" she asks sweetly.

Leo promptly drops his hammer on the floor.

"Sure," Nico says with a smile, "What can we do for you?"

"The Iris cabin is working on something for the room, but we needed to know if they have a window," she explains.

"Nope," Tyson says.

"No problem," Crystal tells them, "We can create our own light source."

When she turns to leave, Nico shoves Leo.

"What?" Leo says pretending not to understand the meaning.

Nico nods toward Crystal.

"Fine," Leo mumbles then runs after her.

"Hey, um, Crystal," he says when he gets outside.

"Yes," she says like he's wasting her time.

"I talked to your mom yesterday," he says for lack of nerve.

"I saw her yesterday morning too," she tells him like it was no big deal.

"I was thinking," he says now looking at the ground instead of into her kaleidoscope eyes.

"Wow, I had no idea you could do that," she says, but she's smiling since he isn't looking at her to see it.

"Never mind," he says then starts to turn away.

"No wait, I'm sorry, what did you want to say?" she asks knowing she's pushed it too far.

"I already know you wouldn't want to, so it doesn't matter," he says.

"Yes I would," she says still smiling.

"You don't know what I was going to ask," he says.

"I hope you wanted to ask me out," she tells him.

"What," he says shocked that she knew and was saying yes.

"That's not what you wanted?" she says now a little disappointed.

"No, I mean yeah, I was going to ask you out," he says.

"OK but not until Percy and Annabeth's room is finished. I still have a lot of work to do," she explains.

"Yeah, me too," he tells her.

"We'll talk at dinner?" she asks.

"Dinner," he agrees then stands watching her walk toward her own cabin. Once she's out of sight, he heads back inside to work.

"Well?" Nico asks.

"Holy Hephaestus, she said yes."

* * *

When the boys call it quits for the night, the outside walls, which are the stones, are done.

"I think we did pretty well for the first day," Nico says.

"Thanks to Tyson and these stones," Frank agrees.

"What do we need to do tomorrow," Chris asks Leo who is looking over his plans.

"The inside walls and finish the ceiling," he answers without even looking up from his papers.

"What are the walls going to be made of," Chris asks.

"I have some wood left over from the Argo II, so I thought we would make it look like a ships cabin," Leo tells them. "What do you think Tyson?"

"They like your ship," Tyson says then looks back down at the pieces of metal he has been playing with for several minutes.

"Now when we leave tonight, you won't keep working, will you?" Nico asks Tyson, "You'll get some sleep right?"

"Yes, sleep. Tyson is tired," he says.

The boys then say their goodnights and head out to their respective cabins. Nico is walking with Leo since the Hades cabin is just a bit farther than the Hephaestus one.

"So, I saw you talking with Crystal after dinner. What do you think?" Nico asks him.

"We really just set a date and time for our date," he says, "We didn't talk a whole lot."

"But, what do you think?" Nico asks again.

"She was like a totally different person. I don't get it. I mean, if she wanted me to ask her out, why was she being that mean to me all this time?" Leo questions.

"Who knows why girls do anything they do," Nico answers.

"Well I guess I'd better get some sleep," Leo now says, "I want to get up early and get those boards moved over to the cabin, so we can get started right away."

Nico makes plans to help him the next morning then heads in to see what his sister has been up to all day.

"You look dead tired," Hazel says when he comes through the door.

"Ha, ha, very funny," Nico says.

"What, oh, I didn't…That was kind of funny," she says since she hadn't meant to reference death and they are Hades kids.

"So what have you been doing all day?" he asks.

"You'll think it's silly," she says covering what she has on her bed.

"No, I won't," he assures her.

"I'm working on a plaque for their door," she says and pulls the cover back. It's the shape of a heart. The background is opal and the edge is trimmed black mother of pearl.

"That's really beautiful," he says, "What's it going to say?"

"I haven't totally decided. I know I'll put their names on it, but I wanted to say something else too. I'm kicking a couple of things around," she tells him.

"I'm glad you don't have that curse anymore. Your artwork is really nice," he says then kisses her check.

"Thank you big brother," she says then starts clearing her bed while he heads into the bathroom.

* * *

By Sunday night, the boys have the construction part of the room finished and many of the other cabins are bringing by projects they created to make the room extra special for Percy and Annabeth. The Hephaestus cabin brings the new bed in first. It is a four poster bed with carved owls on the top of the head posts and carved dolphins at the top of the foot posts. All around a frame that will hold the mattress there are alternating owls and dolphins carved into the side.

The mattress itself comes in a few minutes later, compliments of Rachel. When Apollo furnished her cave, he gave her a mattress _fit for the gods,_ or so he said. It's the most comfortable thing she's ever slept on and when she showed it to Percy and Annabeth, they both loved it, so she got one for the newlyweds.

Piper and her siblings bring in a huge wedding picture of the Jacksons and place it on the wall. They have also created a photo album of Percy's and Annabeth's courtship and wedding. Crystal returns with a carousel on a stand. Each ribbon holds a crystal, some in the shape of owls and some in the shape of fish. The base throws light onto the crystals causing rainbows to dance across the room.

"It works for sending messages too. Fleecy has it all set up with a direct line to her cell," Crystal tells them, as she stands super close to Leo. Meredith, from Demeter's cabin, brings in a crystal vase and sits it down on the dresser.

"What's it for?" Frank asks.

"Roses," Meredith says then suddenly the vase is filled with them.

"That's cool," Nico says, "Does it work for anybody or just Demeter kids?"

"It's programmed to work for Percy and Annabeth's voices too, as well as any type of flower," she explains.

"That's awesome," Frank says, as he takes a closer look.

Malcolm comes in a few minutes later with a project Annabeth's siblings have created. It is a satin bedding set with a comforter. Woven into the comforter is an owl perched on a horse. Underneath, it says _Percy and Annabeth_ then their wedding date.

Tyson turns on the device he worked on the night before with a couple of guys from Apollo's cabin. It's a small box with a shell on top. When you touch the shell, the sound of waves rolling onto the shore fills the room. When you touch the shell again, it plays music. They have it designed so that every time you touch it, a different style of music will plan. Eventually, a touch will also turn it off. Thalia and Jason bring in a lamp they created that projects constellations onto the ceiling. Eventually just about every cabin has dropped by with a little something for the newlywed's love nest.

"This is the best room ever," Hazel says once everything is ready.

"Can't wait for brother Percy and sister Annabeth to see it," Tyson says with a peanut butter filled smile.


	3. Chapter 3

"I wish you didn't have to go," Piper says giving Thalia a big hug.

"Me too, but it will be nice to get back to Artemis and the girls," Thalia says.

"You'll stay in touch, right," Rachel says now getting a hug, "Don't make us wait until these two get married to see you again."

"Promise," Thalia says.

"Do you know something we don't," Piper says with a laugh.

"It's not like it's a prophecy just a prediction," Rachel says with a smile.

"A prediction from the Oracle of Delphi is almost as good as a prophecy," Thalia says with a smile then looks at her brother.

"Why are you looking at me?" he asks.

"Gee, why would I?" his sister asks.

"We're not in a hurry," Piper says trying to take the heat off of her boyfriend.

"And Dad wants us to wait a little bit," Jason says.

"Screw Dad," Thalia says then thunder rumbles in the distance.

"Would you get a life and stop listening to my private conversations," she says now looking at the sky.

Thunder rumbles again, but it sounds farther away now.

"Don't make him mad at you," Jason tells his sister.

"He'll get over it. You just remember that he's living on god time. He thinks you've got forever, but we all know half-bloods don't always get to grow old together," she tells him.

"We'll keep that in mind," he says then gives her a big hug, "I'm gonna miss you."

"I'll miss you too little brother." The Graces standing hugging each other for some time then she says, "I'd better go." She heads off toward the trees. The next thing the three of them know, she's gone.

"She's awesome," Rachel says looking at the spot where Thalia just stood.

"Yeah, she is," Jason agree.

* * *

"Penny for your thoughts, Beautiful."

"What, I'm sorry," she says.

"Are you OK," he asks since she clearly isn't totally here.

Annabeth gives him a smile and says, "I'm wonderful. I was just thinking about camp."

"If you're not ready to go back," Percy says, "We can turn around and go back to Mom and Dad's."

"No I'm looking forward to getting back. I was just wondering if it would seem any different," she says.

"I'm sure our friend's won't treat us any differently," he says, "I just hope…"

"What?" she asks.

"I'm just hoping they got pretty far on our bedroom," he tells her.

"Well, I have an idea of someplace we can go for a day or two if it's not done," she says with a smile.

"Oh yeah, do tell," he says with a grin of his own.

"I'd rather show you later," she says then looks out her car window.

"Tease," he says but lets it go for now.

* * *

Leo is just getting ready to start a little sword practice when Crystal walks up to him, sword in hand.

"Hi," she says greeting him.

"I didn't know you were planning on practicing today," he says with a grin.

"I need all the practice I can get. I'm not very good at this. I never did any fighting until I started camp," she explains.

"Well, it's not my strong suit. I'm better at making swords than using them, but if you want to practice together…" he says.

"You'll be gentle," she asks with a smile.

"Sure, I wouldn't want to hurt you before our first date," he says with a chuckle. Leo soon finds out she's not as bad at it as she made it sound. He's keeping up, but he's starting to get winded while she looks like she's just getting warmed up. After about ten minutes, he finally has to call time.

"You're good at this," he says bending over to catch his breath.

"There's no way I would ever be able to take out a monster," she says, as she takes a seat on a nearby bench.

"You've got the skill," he tells her.

"I'd freak out too bad if the real thing happened," she insists.

"Have you ever seen a monster?" he asks.

"No," she says a little embarrassed since she knows everything he's been through.

"Well, I wouldn't worry about it. Things seem to be pretty quiet on the monster front right now, but you might be surprised what you can do when your life depends on it," he tells her.

"Are you ready to practice some more?" she asks, as she stands again.

"Sure, just be gentle," he says with a grin then raises his sword.

* * *

"Their coming," Connor yells running down the hill toward the cabins.

"Hurry," Travis yells back, "We don't have much time."

"Percy will have to park," Connor says when he reaches his brother then tries to catch his breath.

"Where did you put the bucket?" Travis asks looking around.

"I left it right beside the cabin," Connor says, as he joins his brother to look for it. "It was right here," he continues.

"We don't have time to get another one," Travis says.

"Crap," his brother says then scratches his head to try and think of something else to use instead.

"The whole prank is ruined you idiot," Travis mumbles to his brother.

"It's not my fault. I put the bucket right there," Conner says pointing toward the building.

"Aw, that's too sad."

Both Travis and Connor now jump and turn around practically falling on each other.

"Percy, Annabeth, you're back," Conner says innocently.

"And not a moment too soon," Annabeth says with a scowl on her face.

Once the Stolls weasel their way out of trouble and run back to the Hermes cabin, Percy leads his bride to the door of his own cabin. "Now Mrs. Jackson," he says and sweeps her up in his arms, "I would like to officially welcome you to cabin three, home."

"I love you," she says then kisses his cheek while he steps inside. The first thing Percy notices is the bucket sitting on his brother's bed. The next thing is the wall that looks like it's always been there, but obviously hasn't.

"Oh, wow," he says, as he puts her back on her feet.

"Do you think it's finished," she asks, as they walk toward the wall. "It's beautiful," she continues then runs her fingers over the stones.

"You're home," Tyson says now coming from the bathroom, clearly excited to see them.

"Tyson, you guys did this in two days?" Percy asks in shock.

"More," Tyson says then leads them to their new bedroom door.

Annabeth stops when she sees the sign on the door. It's a gorgeous opal heart that says, _Percy and Annabeth _then_ Enter with Love._ "Tyson did you do this?" she asks her brother-in-law.

"The whole camp helped some," he says then opens the door for them to enter.

Tears are streaming down Annabeth's cheeks, as she walks around looking at all the love in that room. Tyson is quietly telling his brother which cabins provided each part of their love nest. "Thank you," Percy finally says, as he gives his brother a hug.


	4. Chapter 4

"Knock, knock," Piper says sticking her head inside the open cabin door. Annabeth is the first to come running from the bedroom.

"Piper, oh my gods, our bedroom is so…" instead of finishing, Annabeth throws her arms around Piper and stands hugging her.

"I take it you guys like it," Jason says with a chuckle.

"Hey guys," Percy says now joining them with Tyson following. "The room is incredible, and all the extra stuff you guys did, man we weren't expecting it at all. Thank you so much," he continues, as he shakes his cousin's hand.

"Chris, Nico, Leo, and Tyson here did all the hard work. The rest of us, we just chipped in little parts. I must say, though, that the bed is pretty impressive," Jason says.

"Tell me about it. All that carving work alone had to take forever," Percy agrees.

"So did Thals head out this morning?" Annabeth now asks.

"Yeah, after breakfast," Piper says, "She already called and said she found the hunt."

"That's good. I know she can take care of herself, but I feel better knowing she's with Artemis," Percy says.

"How was the honeymoon?" Piper now asks.

"Leave it to a love goddess to ask about that," Percy says with a laugh.

"It was very special," Annabeth says actually looking at Percy instead of Piper, "We were at his folk's apartment since they stayed at the cabin."

"So did you spend the day in bed yesterday?" Jason asks with a smile.

"Pretty much," Percy says then Annabeth punches him in the shoulder, "Sorry, I'm not supposed to kiss and tell."

"I understand, I'm not allowed to do that either," Jason says giving his cousin a wink that means we'll talk later when the girls aren't around.

* * *

At dinner that evening, Percy and Annabeth, now_ legally_ allowed to sit together at the Poseidon table, stand and thank everyone for their bedroom. After dinner, many of the campers who were not able to attend the wedding stop by the cabin to give their best wishes and talk about their big day. Finally everyone but Grover, Juniper, and of course Tyson have headed to their own cabins.

"So Juniper," Annabeth asks, "Have you set a date?"

"Mr. D. agreed to marry us a week from Saturday," Juniper says with a happy smile.

"That's soon," Percy says, "You're not pregnant are you?"

Grover just rolls his eyes while Juniper giggles.

"Are you getting married here at camp?" Tyson asks.

"Yes, in the clearing in the woods," Grover says.

"Well you let us know what we can do to help," Annabeth says.

"Will you stand up for us?" Juniper asks softly.

"G-man," Percy says reaching for his best friend's hand, "You know it."

"We would be honored," Annabeth says hugging Juniper.

* * *

When the Poseidon kids are the only ones left that evening, Tyson says his goodnights and heads into the bathroom, so Percy leads his wife to their bedroom.

"I can't believe we're finally alone," she says, as he picks her up and places her on their bed.

"I love you Mrs. Jackson," he says then kisses her.

"How much," she asks with a smile.


End file.
